


Dearly Beloved

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Heath and Rhyno are getting hitched! There's cheesecake.





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



It was pouring rain, but nobody cared. It was a special day no matter what.

The VFW hall was decked out to hell with ribbons and streamers and white balloons and little metal pails full of Reese’s Pieces because Heath swore they wouldn’t melt, and he liked them.

There was a wedding cake, and a cheesecake too, low carb, somehow. Some Weight Watchers recipe Rhyno’s sister swore by that had fat free half and half and sugar free pudding in it; Heath agreed it might be nice for some of their guests, but he wasn’t going to eat any.

The kids were freshly scrubbed and only one of them managed to get dirty again before the ceremony started. Heath scooped Willie up anyway and gave him a big old kiss, brushing the floor dirt off himself afterward.

Drew stood at the front of the hall holding a white three-ring binder with the script in it. Rhyno fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt nervously. Jinder hit play on his iPhone, which had a ten-foot aux cable plugged into somebody’s uncle’s karaoke machine, which made an awful scratching sound before the wedding march started playing.

Jimmie scattered fake rose petals out of a basket, and then Mary Lou came behind him scattering real ones. Heath’s momma was crying already but you know she would even cry at Super Bowl commercials so nobody was surprised. The number of wrestlers crying; that was surprising. But I won’t tell who.

The rest of the kids tried to walk without bunching up like they practiced up and down the aisles of booths at Pizza Hut the night before but Braden tripped over Kaitlyn and would have cried if they hadn’t caught a look from Drew up at the front. Jinder stifled a giggle. 

And at the end of the procession of miniature redheads was the big redhead himself, Heath coming down the aisle with a bunch of daisies wrapped in a blue ribbon, pretty as a picture. Rhyno’s lip started to quiver seeing Heath in a vest and bow tie. He would have loved him even if he was wearing a potato sack and a dishrag.

Jinder lowered the music.

“Dearly beloved,” Drew announced. “We meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Rhyno and Heath. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stand before us.”

The waterworks were really going now. Good thing Heath insisted on putting a box of Kleenex in every row of chairs. They were getting passed around like offering baskets.

There was the invocation. And then the “speak now or forever hold your peace” part. Drew glowered menacingly at a couple wrestlers in the audience looking like they might start something, and they quieted right down.

“The couple have written their own vows,” Drew announced with a soft burr.

Heath took a folded notecard out of his back pocket.

“Rhyno,” he said, voice breaking, “I promise to love, honor, and cherish you.” The tears poured from the corners of his eyes. “I will love you forever and ever until the end of the world. Thank you.” He tried to re-pocket the card but dropped it. Jimmie ran up and grabbed it and handed it back up to his daddy, then got back to his spot.

“Rhyno, your vows?” Drew prompted.

Rhyno was sweating. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and pulled out a folded piece of lined notebook paper from his shirt pocket. But his voice was soft, and there was no microphone handy. Some folks in the front could pick out the words “love” and “heart” and “husband” and “family.” But they made Heath smile, and he was the only one who really needed to hear them.

They said their “I do’s” quick as you can. They could feel each other’s pulse each sliding a ring on to the other’s finger.

Drew cleared his throat. “By the power vested in me, by the state of West Virginia and by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you, Heath and Rhyno as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before God. Kiss him already!”

Not that Rhyno needed much of a push. Heath didn’t know what hit him, and all the family and friends cheered and threw rice and confetti and took their hats off and couldn’t wait to start the shindig.


End file.
